Un instant secret
by Dororo03
Summary: Narcissa se sentait perdue. Elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas ressentir. Et ce sentiment l'empêchait d'apprécier pleinement sa vie. femslash très léger, NarcissaLily


**Encore un yuri. Léger cette fois aussi. Parce que je trouvais ça mieux dans le contexte.**

_**Disclaimer**_ :** Tout est à JKR !**

_**Pairing**_ : **Narcissa/Lily ! **(Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce couple ^^)

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

Narcissa était perdue. Pas physiquement, non. Elle savait où elle était.

A la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

C'est à l'intérieur d'elle qu'elle se sentait perdue.

Pourquoi est-ce que des sentiments qu'elle avait si durement enfoui remontaient-ils si brusquement ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? lui demanda Severus en suivant son regard.

La jeune fille de 17 ans sursauta et répondit :

- Rien, rien. Je réfléchissais seulement.

Severus ne chercha pas plus loin et se replongea dans son devoir de potion.

La Serpentarde blonde reporta discrètement son regard sur la personne à cause de qui elle se sentait perdue.

Elle ne devait pas ressentir CE genre de sentiment. C'était interdit. En plus elle était fiancée.

Soudain elle rencontra une paire d'yeux verts qui la fit replonger dans son manuel de potion.

Non vraiment, elle ne devait pas sentir son cœur battre aussi follement pour un simple regard.

Elle ne devait pas mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Narcissa était dans les toilettes se refaisant une beauté avant de prendre le train pour retourner chez elle.

C'était les vacances de Noël et elle allait retrouver Lucius.

Bien sûr, celui-ci était charmant et attentionné envers elle. Elle se sentait aimée. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'apprécier pleinement de son fiancée. Et elle savait ce que c'était.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle entendit un rire qui fit naître des papillons dans son ventre.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se dirigea vers la porte, évitant de regarder dans SA direction.

La discussion cessa et on l'observa sortir des toilettes.

Narcissa se savait belle. On la respectait et l'admirait ou on la détestait à cause de ça. Mais elle avait un cerveau et savait s'en servir. On l'a disait froide avec un cœur de glace. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle montrait au monde, mais au fond d'elle, à chaque fois qu'elle la croisait, elle sentait son cœur fondre et près à exploser.

La jeune fille se dépêcha de monter dans une calèche pour s'éloigner du château.

Mais juste avant que les sombrals avancent, la porte de sa calèche s'ouvrit et une furie rousse s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Evans ? demanda Narcissa, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre. Je pensais que tu restais à Poudlard pour Noël.

- Je voudrais savoir quelque chose avant que tu ne partes. expliqua Lily. Pourquoi est-ce que ces derniers temps, tu n'as pas arrêté de m'observer ?

Narcissa ne s'attendait pas de tout à cette question. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourna le regard de la jeune fille, fixant le parc enneigé à travers la fenêtre de la calèche.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je t'observais ? Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire de mon temps. répliqua la Serpentarde, le regard toujours fuyant.

Lily la regarda quelques instants puis elle referma la porte de la calèche en y entrant le reste de son corps.

Quelques secondes après, la calèche se mit en route et Narcissa porta son regard sur la rouquine en lui demandant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Evans ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide Narcissa. annonça Lily. Mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

Narcissa sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite si c'était possible et elle répliqua :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai des sentiments pour…pour toi ?

Lily posa sa main sur celle de la blonde et de son autre main lui caressa la joue.

- Je suis amoureuse de James et je vais me marier avec lui. Et toi, tu es fiancée à Lucius Malfoy.

- Je sais tout ça. remarqua la blonde.

- Nous n'aurions aucun avenir ensemble. ajouta Lily.

C'est à ce moment là que la Serpentarde remarqua à quel point les yeux de Lily étaient brillants.

- Tu…commença Narcissa.

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par un doigt sur ses lèvres et par un :

- Shhhhh. fit Lily.

La Gryffondor se pencha, après avoir retiré son doigt, sur les lèvres de Narcissa.

Leur baiser fut tendre et lent. Comme un baiser d'adieux.

Ce fut un baiser d'adieux.

La calèche était arrivée à la gare entre-temps.

Lily se détacha de sa compagne et recula jusqu'à ouvrir la porte de leur voiture.

- Joyeux Noël Narcissa. dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Lily quitta la calèche et se dirigea vers le château.

Narcissa sortit à son tour de la calèche et une main sur la porte, murmura dans le vent :

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Lily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les deux jeunes femmes n'eurent plus aucun contact après ça.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, Narcissa se maria avec Lucius le cœur en paix et plus heureuse que jamais.

Elle gardera ce baiser secret jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Et même des années après la mort de Lily, elle regarderait le ciel, le soir de Noël et le vent emporterait son murmure dans les plaines gelées de l'hiver.

- Joyeux Noël Lily.

**_FIN_

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Alors ? Un peu triste n'est-ce pas ? **

**En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu.**

_**JOYEUSES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNÉE A TOUS !**_

**Bizzz**


End file.
